


shadyantra

by AllegoriesInMediasRes



Series: Ramayana fics [30]
Category: Ramayana - Valmiki
Genre: Angst, Brother-Brother Relationships, Canon Compliant, Father-Son Relationships - Freeform, Gen, Grief, Guilt, Missing Scene, Oneshot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, hindu mythology event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegoriesInMediasRes/pseuds/AllegoriesInMediasRes
Summary: Chitrakoot is equal parts gloom and joy, in the wake of King Dasharatha’s funeral and the reunion of the rest of Kosala’s royal family. Upon nightfall, camp was set up, and discussions are to be held on the morrow.Bharata and Lakshmana sit side by side in the flickering light of a fire. Discomfort leaves them silent and awkward.shadyantra (Hindi): conspiracy, machination
Relationships: Bharata & Lakshmana
Series: Ramayana fics [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1105638
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Hindu Mythology Event





	shadyantra

**Author's Note:**

> Accompanying edit on Tumblr [here.](https://allegoriesinmediasres.tumblr.com/post/625586028742344704/scene-from-episode-24-of-doordashan-ramayana)

Chitrakoot is equal parts gloom and joy, in the wake of King Dasharatha’s funeral and the reunion of the rest of Kosala’s royal family. Upon nightfall, camp was set up, and discussions are to be held on the morrow. 

Bharata and Lakshmana sit side by side in the flickering light of a fire. Discomfort leaves them silent and awkward. Both can still remember how Lakshmana was prepared to kill Bharata only days ago, and in the light of further revelations, it is as though they are seeing each other properly for the first time just now.

“I never should have doubted you,” Lakshmana finally speaks, his voice cracking, and he must swallow before continuing. “I cannot explain the sin I nearly committed, how I could be so thoroughly convinced of something so unthinkable.”

The words are stilted, but necessary, and laden with sorrow. Bharata dismisses them with a wave of his hand. “It’s no matter. Everyone doubted me. Even Father did. He died believing I was part of my mother’s scheming.”

A lump rises in his throat. 

Lakshmana blinks his eyes rapidly, and Bharata can see them turn overbright in the firelight before Lakshmana ducks his head away. “Father -- Father died thinking I hated him. I was ready to incite a rebellion against him, before _Bhaiyya_ talked me down. When we left, it was all I could do to mouth some gracious words and touch his feet before we left the city, and I’m sure Father knew I only did so for _Bhaiyya’s_ sake.”

The shrill cries of a lapwing echo from somewhere among the trees. Bharata can recognize the weight of guilt in Lakshmana’s hunched shoulders, guilt he himself has lived with ever since he rode into the deserted courtyards of Ayodhya. He knows from experience that commiseration and wallowing do little to ease the burden. Action is the best antidote to remorse.

He stands up and offers a hand to Lakshmana. “Come with me. I mean to persuade _Bhaiyya_ to accept the crown tomorrow, and I must know his mind on the matter. You can help me there.”

Lakshmana accepts the proffered hand with no small measure of hesitancy, and Bharata reflects -- with some shame -- that this is the first time he and his firebrand brother have gotten along well enough to conspire on anything. So much ground they have covered between them these last few days at Chitrakoot, and how late it is in coming. 

All will be well when _Bhaiyya_ is back in Ayodhya on his rightful throne, even if it cannot erase the fact that Dasharatha died without a single son at his side.


End file.
